


April 20th, a day to remember

by Overwatchstoner



Series: Stoner Lena [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, Drugs, F/F, Gay Stuff, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchstoner/pseuds/Overwatchstoner
Summary: It's spring break bitches and while everyone is out and about drinking and partying. Lena and Kara are enjoying a quiet week on an almost empty campus.  They've been planning out each day, movies and blanket forts these days, sunbathing and picnics those days, and of course the ROMANCE (haha)





	April 20th, a day to remember

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooooo this will be multi chapter with each day of spring break being their own chapters. I'm new to this so any critique or advice is welcome (just remember I have feelings haha). This is just the start, a short start, the next chapter will be longer I promise.

Lena was siting in a shady patch of grass vaping as she waited for her girlfriend to get out of class. After a fantastic hit off her pen she leans back and into the sunshine. Closing her eyes she exhales smoke through her nose. Lena ends up feeling so good, body and soul that she lays down, letting her mind wander to other planets. Music softly playing her favorite sunny tunes. Kara who just got out of class was way to excited to control herself as she sprinted into the yard. Only to quickly stop, her girlfriend was relaxing in the sun. Kara could even hear the beach boys playing (kokomo, viceroy edit). She couldn't remember the last time Lena looked so worry free. Kara took a picture so she could change her phone background from last weeks Lena picture to this one. As quietly as possible Kara walks up and lays down next to Lena, placing her hand in Lena's. at first Lena goes rigid at the surprise contact but quickly recognized Kara's warmth and smell.   
Wanting to start the week off right Lena quickly rolls over to sit on top of Kara, bending down so they're faces are close, Lena tucks her long hair behind her ears so its out of Karas face before she smiles "and how is the most beautiful girl in national city doing today?" Kara who is still grinning from the moment she saw Lena, sits up onto her elbows "I don't know how is She?" Lena bursts into a fit of giggles "Kara Zorel Danvers first you steal my pickup lines and then my heart" their faces get closer again , Kara jokingly pouts looking up to Lena's lips "I didn't steal it did I?" the concern in her voice being honest. At which point Lena removes Kara's glasses "no, to you, my grand hero, my heart was freely given." they both smile in to the kiss "good" Kara manages before words were no longer needed.


End file.
